Virtual reality (VR) experiences, such as single and multi-player VR games, merge computer generated imagery with real physical actions in a way that provides a deeply immersive and stimulating sensory experience to a user. Many VR systems utilize a head-mounted display (HMD) in combination with a hand-tracking controller that tracks user actions, gestures, and motion in the VR environment. Moreover, such hand tracking controllers may also be used to provide tactile sensations, in the form of haptic feedback, coupled with the audiovisual content presented via the HMD.
However, one limitation associated with present VR systems is the relatively primitive nature of the conventional haptic actuators available for use in providing haptic feedback. For example, due to the low-fidelity nature of conventional haptic actuators, the haptic feedback they provide is typically limited to homogenous buzzing type vibrations. Consequently there is a need in the art for a haptic actuator capable of producing a broader range of haptic effects in order to enhance users' VR experiences.